


Coffee

by in_a_mellow_tone



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, I just couldn't wait, I make spontaneous fiction, I'm horrible, M/M, this is what happens when ihyperfixate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_a_mellow_tone/pseuds/in_a_mellow_tone
Summary: Just another regular day of bringing up Sniper a pot of coffee when you get the chance to make him even more proud as if that's possible





	Coffee

You took your time in climbing up the old wooden rickety ladder to the dilapidated Sniper nest just on the edge of the hot and sunny Teufort base. A pot of fresh black coffee in one hand and the ladder steadfast in the other.

There were no sounds coming from the inside of the nest, which was frankly to be expected. Mundy, or, Sniper, was a very patient man with very few words when working hard at his outpost. Well, except for the occasional snide comment.

Poking your head cautiously over the top of the ladder so as to not scare the man that roosted here, you slid the pot of dark coffee across the ground so you could use both hands to get in.

“ ‘Morning, Mundy,” You grunted out as you pulled your body up from the rough wooden floor and onto its feet.

A short, noncommittal grunt was his response. Mundy must’ve been tracking something otherwise he would’ve greeted you with a kiss like always.

“I brought you a fresh pot of-”

You were cut off early by two loud gunshots splintering through the thin wood of the open slatted window.

“Ah, Bugger,” You heard Mundy grumble out as he fired a bullet, pulled the chamber open, closed the chamber, and made another shot all in one swift and practiced action.

Your hands, however, instinctively grabbed the spare .308 sniper rifle on the wall and took aim as you crouched down on one knee beside the wooden delivery crate Mundy was sitting on. From what you could see, a BLU Sniper was just across the street and taking aim while standing in the open. Not a smart move, to be honest.

You slowly breathed in and out, trying to steady your aim, before you finally squeezed the trigger and, BAM! Headshot. A rain of brain splattered on the sandstone like ground as the body of the BLU sniper fell to the ground almost unnaturally.

“Apricot,” You chuckled out darkly while turning your attention up to Mundy. The large crack of the rifle still echoing in the desert air.

His smile was all teeth and no gums. His incisors shining brightly in the morning sun. It wasn’t the first time you got a headshot with him watching, but, it always made him proud to see it. Considering that he trained you.

“That,” Mundy stood up to pour himself a cup of coffee, his walk was almost like he was floating on air, “Was awesome.”

“I try,” You cockily replied as you pulled the chamber open and closed it with the same amount of skill Mundy had done earlier. You then slowly stood up to put the rifle away against the wall right behind where Mundy sits.

“Thank you, luv,” Mundy chirped, adding a kiss on your cheek for emphasis. His stubble only slightly scratching you as his lips made a slight smacking sound.

“You’re welcome, Mundy,” You pressed a kiss to his cheek this time. The scent of dust and gunpowder delightfully filling your senses.

You then made your way to the exit of the hovel, slowly starting down the ladder.

“I’ll see you later tonight, yeah?” You confirmed about seeing him at his camper for a drink later tonight as you went further down the ladder.

“Ya always do,” Mundy replied. The smile in his voice shining through the fact that you couldn’t see his face anymore. His voice was lilted like it always was when you came to give him a fresh pot of coffee. It was always an excuse for you two to share a quick kiss and have only a small chat and it always made your and Mundy’s day.

You smiled like a silly schoolgirl the whole day. Tonight it was, like any other night. FIlled with being vulnerable in a way neither of you could be with others in his small camper. Soft giggles and harsh laughs were par for the course at this point, and it always kept you two in check and mentally ready for the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! My second TF2 fic! I couldn't wait until next week to post this because I'm an impatient little shit. I promise I'm good with waiting when it comes to shooting though hehe
> 
> Thank you for reading and as always, your comments are like food! Please don't let me go hungry!


End file.
